luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminous Arc 1 Walkthrough
Alright, well, Tobilas Dawnseeker here, and I'm going to see what I can do (as I re-do Luminous Arc 1, step by step from square 1) to give you tips and help for Luminous Arc. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 is a fairly easy intro into the game. You meet the Garden Children as they are training for future encounters and you head off to Carwee Town to protect the villagers from the monsters. The prelude to the battle allows you to learn the controls to the game, and the first battle is fairly simple. The first battle consists of Alph, Heath, Leon and Theo as your party members. Heath is your strongest unit, starting at level 3 and able to cast the Thunder Element spell, Sturm for 6 MP. It's fairly powerful, but you really shouldn't need to use it. Alph and Theo are skill-less currently, while Leon has the ability "Charge", which raises his Physical Attack for 4 turns, at the cost of 6 MP. It's a mainly straightforward fight, with your objective being to defeat all of the enemies on the map without allowing all four members to die. Once you complete the battle, you return to the Ever Garden where we meet a maid named Lucia, who has a short temper and a strong dislike of Leon and Alph immidately. She also seems to have an odd obcession with brooms? Chapter 2 Well, this is an interesting turn of events. We start with Alph and Lucia discussing events in the nearby forest, where Lucia has chosen to sleep. Next, Alph and Theo are about to head off to sleep, with both of them discussing the battle the day before. Theo finally conks out, and Alph falls asleep shortly after his little brother does... Only to invade someone's dreams accidentally. It's revealed that Alph has entered Lucia's dreams (somehow) he's something called a "Rym", which Alph has no idea what that means. Lucia freaks out at Alph, and tells him to get out of her dream, which Alph then wakes up and sprints down to the forest where Lucia is sleeping. He then confronts her, only to get attacked by monsters, as Alph forgot to heed Lucia's advice from the day before and wipe the monster blood off of his Sword. Lucia then transforms into the Dawn Witch, and the duo proceeds to fight the monsters. For this battle... ... Lucia is pretty much a godsend. She's a higher level than even Heath, starting at Level 5, with her trademark light spell, Shine, and "Aid", a low tier healing spell that restores a fair chunk of Alph's health, and a slight bit of her own health. It's a two on three battle, and Alph can get defeated pretty quickly if you're not careful with him. Send Lucia straight down, and have her immidately cast Shine on the first Wolf. At this point, Alph should be level 1~3 (depending on how many monsters you had him attack and kill in the first map). If Alph is level 3, try to get him in range to use his first ability "Rifle". If not, then send him down, and let him get the last hits (killing blows) on Monsters, so he can level up pretty quickly. Lucia's already level 5, and she's way more powerful than Heath is at this point. Not to mention you only use her for this battle, and then she's out of the party for a short while. Once you defeat the wolf to the south, the wolf to the west (or west and north, depending on how you look at the map) should be in range for Lucia to use another Shine spell on it. Don't. At this point, back Lucia up, or use her for physical hits only; save your last Shine spell for the "Behemoth" monster near the top left of the map. Have Alph get as many back hits as he can on the monster, and try to kill it before the Behemoth comes in range. Once the behemoth arrives, immidately have Lucia cast shine on it. This monster is the strongest on the map, and has quite a bit of Physical Defense, negating alot of Alph's damage, but low magic resistance to compensate for that. Once you complete the battle, Alph talks with Lucia again and Lucia, in exchange for saving his life, makes him promise not to tell anyone that she's the Dawn Witch. Alph reluctantly agrees, and the day ends, leading to chapter 3. Chapter 3 Category:Luminous Arc